Revelations
by AoifeRose
Summary: Post 5x18 - Maura had 1 last revelation. Rated M for a reason. Just wanted to tag on 1 last scene to it - I needed more of a Jane and Maura ending!


**A/N Ok I had to write something to end Season 5 while I try and get a handle on the other R&amp;I one that's bugging me but I can't take anywhere, the Rolivia one that I'm really enjoying and a horrible sneaking suspicion that a sequel to Molly's is going to have to come after the next crossover even though I said it was complete (I've never done it before and I'll try not to do it again but dam Amanda and Erin just got to me). So I'm basically writing this because we didn't really get the big Gayzzoli ending I would have liked last night – although it was lovely to see everyone laughing again! There are some spoilers for 5x18 in here but I warned you in advance so don't shout at me! I've not written a one-shot Rizzoli and Isles in a while either so you please let me know what you think. Also I do the proof reading so any mistakes are all mine! As always none of them are mine – they belong to Jan and TNT I just borrow them to play with. **

Opening the gate and walking up the path to the back door Jane reached out to hold the bottom of the handbag Maura was searching for her keys.

"Need a flashlight? Hard hat? Scaffolding?"

Maura glared at her over the rim of the Michael Kors black leather shoulder bag for a moment then returned her attention to her search finally laying her hand on the cold metal of the photo frame key ring on her keys. The photo was of T.J. last Christmas. Taking the keys from the bag she shook them in Jane's face.

"Finally, that only took half an hour"

"If you're going to be this sarcastic for the rest of the evening I'm sending Tasha a text to ask her to come over so we can go through college material together"

"No, Tasha can't drink and I'd have to stop drinking to bring her home, and lots of other reasons that involve drinking"  
Maura chuckled as she walked into the kitchen flicking light switches as she went, illuminating the kitchen and living areas.

She took a bottle of red wine from the rack and opened it to let it breathe. They'd started the evening with red wine so she'd finish it that way. She knew however that Jane's taste buds didn't work like that and all she'd want right now was beer. So she retrieved a bottle from the fridge and placed it on the kitchen island popping the lid as she watched the detective standing in her living room trying to get a fire going with the logs in the fireplace and a match. Maura decided she better intervene before Jane ended up burning herself. She wasn't drunk but she was certainly merry. Despite Maura's attempts to refine her palate in terms of wine, Jane was and always would be a beer drinker, so the wine went to her head much quicker than it did Maura's.

"Let me"  
Jane stood aside but huffed about the useless logs Maura used and how there was probably some lighter fluid in the shed from their last barbeque to help.

Maura sped up the process to ensure the overly zealous detective didn't engulf her house in flames.

She reset the pieces Jane had strewn everywhere, lit a match under the carefully constructed pile and watched the flames take hold.

"Was that another thing you learned at your sweat lodge?"  
Maura refrained from answering instead making her way back to the kitchen, Jane hot on her heels, smiling when she saw the beer sitting out for her.

Sitting on a stool she watched Maura reach for a wine glass and pour some of the dark red liquid into one of her expensive wine glasses.

"How did you just know I'd want beer instead of wine?"  
Maura cocked her head to the side after taking a mouthful of her wine contemplating how to answer what to Jane was a pretty straightforward question.

"I guess I just know you so well at this stage"  
Jane sat silent taking a mouthful of the beer, thinking for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Do I know you that well?"

"You'd have to answer that question yourself Jane"

"No, I mean do I pay enough attention to you? As a friend, am I doing this right? I mean I make jokes about Jewish music festivals and silent films but I usually only remember that stuff because I write it down"  
Maura walked around the island to sit on a stool beside Jane, placing her glass on the crafted glass counter top and resting her hand on her friend's forearm.

"You know I don't have much to judge it against, but from what I know of what constitutes friendship you're doing the best job anyone could expect. Especially right now"  
"Jack?"  
Maura simply nodded.

"Sorry if it's too hard to talk about we can forget it"  
"No I told you in the Robber, it's not difficult, it's just painful"  
"Ok, well I don't want you in pain so…" Jane trailed off and turned her gaze towards the sofa playfully

"You'd been in even less pain on the sofa"

Maura rolled her eyes lifting her glass and following the taller woman into the living room.

Jane grabbed a chenille throw from the arm of the sofa and threw it over both of them as they slipped their shoes off.

They sat in silence for a while watching the flames dancing, listening to the crackling of the wood as it burned, neither paying much attention as they moved closer to one another, the situation just seemed to call for it after the last few days.

Jane rested her head on Maura's shoulder. She felt an arm move around her shoulders a hand resting on her bicep rubbing gently.

"I'm sure I saw him tonight"  
"Who?"

"Frost"

"Vince told me in the bar how you came to your revelation about the Wallace murder"

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"  
"No I think that often when we lose someone, when times are tough, we wish that person was there to help us and so they manifest themselves in our imagination"  
"It wasn't my imagination though Maur, he was there, he was carrying Chogokin. But when I got to the elevator he was gone and Chogokin was on my desk. Logically I know Judith put him there but… I just…"

Maura heard the note of despair in her Jane's voice so she decided to change tack slightly but keeping on the subject of Frost.

"Barry was a very kind man. The scholarship will go a long way to helping young people like Tasha get an education. I think he would have appreciated that"  
"He would, it was a lovely thought Maura, thank you"  
"It was mostly Vince; he did all the paperwork and got permission from Frost's Mom to name the scholarship in his honour"  
"Still it was your idea. That sweat lodge really was full of revelations"

"I still wish you'd come with me. I know you've had your revelation but the relaxation part of it would have been good for you. I told you we both need some healing"

Jane felt the hand on her arm start to knead the muscles, as if Maura was trying to make up for what she missed in the lodge. She didn't stop her, it felt good to have someone to relieve some of the stress the previous few days had caused. Her hand travelled unconsciously to her stomach and rested there as it had done in the park. Maura noticed it as she'd done in the past when Jane thought she wasn't looking.

"You really would have been a great Mom Jane. And it will happen for you some day"  
"You mean before I'm old and menopausal?"

"Yes long before that. You are a good person; honest, thoughtful, sweet, stubborn…"  
"Hey"

"In a good way"  
"Yeah cause there's a good type of stubborn"  
"You are stubborn when it comes to things you know you are right about. And it is a quality that has solved many of our cases"

Jane rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, thinking about Tasha and whether that might be the only chance she had to be a Mom. It didn't bother her the way she thought it would.

Maura was still talking and she re-joined the conversation hearing the words they'd mocked each other about repeatedly in the Robber "Jane Rizzoli is strong enough to handle it". This time however, Maura wasn't mocking her.

"You really think that?"  
"What?"  
"I'm strong enough to handle it"

Maura pulled away slightly so she could look down into her friend's eyes. Holding her stare she repeated the mantra like statement slowly and quietly

"Jane Rizzoli is strong enough to handle it"

Jane smiled, her eyes downcast as she locked her fingers stretching her arms out in front of her, trying to suppress the yawn. She failed and Maura tightened her hold on Jane for a moment, loosening it as the stood to take her hand.

"Your bed is made up. Your pyjamas are in the airing cupboard and there's milk in the fridge if you want to have some cereal before you go to bed.

Jane smiled as she took Maura's hand to stand.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you keep a diary of my likes and dislikes and do's and don'ts"

"Not really required when your memory is as good as mine but I did spend some time at the start of our friendship memorising your little quirks. I thought it was what was required when one made friends with a person. I know now it's not true but you were the first real friend I had"  
Jane began to walk towards the stairs still holding her friends hand.

"No cereal"  
Jane shook her head. "I'm pretty full up on wine and that mouthful of beer I managed in the kitchen"

Jane set the alarm as Maura flicked off the lights.

Making their way up the stairs together they reached the top but the reluctance to get go of each other's hand was intense. It was almost as if some exterior force was holding them together.

Maura locked eyes with dark brown orbs and saw the tension and pleading. Without a word she held onto the hand in hers clasping it tightly as they walked towards her room.

Closing the door she finally let go of Jane's hand to switch on the bedside lamp on her side of the bed.

Jane remained standing in the spot where Maura had left her.

"Jane?"  
"Huh?"  
"Where were you?"  
"I… its just… I don't know. So many thoughts have been stuck in my brain these last few months. The baby, Frost, Tasha… It's just all been going round and round…"  
Maura moved so she was standing in front of her friend wrapping her into an embrace and kissing her temple, feeling the detective rest her head on her shoulder.

"Jane Rizzoli is strong enough to handle it remember?"  
"Am I?" Jane's voice was so small and quiet Maura almost didn't recognise it.

"We're strong enough to handle it"

Jane felt another kiss on the side of her head, one on her cheek and as Maura reached down to take her hand again a soft almost imperceptible one on her lips. It registered but Jane wasn't quite sure if Maura had meant to do it or if it was just an accident.

Maura lead them to the bed and moved to her side, slowly removing her pink shirt and black skirt and heels, laying them over the back of the chaise long underneath the window. She grabbed the silk nightie from her bed and pulled it over her naked form.

As she drew back the comforter she noticed Jane was once again standing where she'd left her, still dressed.

"Jane"

Eyes looked up to meet hers.

"What's going to happen if I get into this bed right now?"  
"Whatever you want"  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
Maura smiled; typical Detective Rizzoli, needing to analyse everything before allowing anything to happen.

"Because I wanted to. I had one last revelation at the sweat lodge"

Jane stood resolutely at the side of the bed, waiting, hoping, not sure what she was waiting or hoping for but needing to know.

She didn't prompt Maura waiting instead for her to speak. It took all of her resolve. She was never patient when it came to needing answers.

"I know I said earlier that the next awesome person doesn't have to show up for a while. However, I realised as the night progressed that I already had the most awesome person that I'd ever met in my life sitting across from me. The person I trust with my heart and soul, who has saved my life more than once, held me through the worst times and not allowed me to wallow in self pity for too long either. The person who has had my heart for years"  
Jane slowly began to shed her t-shirt and trousers, placing her phone on the bedside table.

Standing in a simple white cotton bra and blue bikini briefs Maura took in the toned, finely tuned body of her friend. She had admired Jane's physique on more than one occasion in the changing room but never this closely.

"Beautiful"

Jane blushed as she sat on the bed to kick of her boots and socks, finally moving so she was lying flush with Maura.

Tucking a strand of honey blonde hair behind the doctor's ear she leaned in, kissing her gently but letting it last a while longer this time. She felt Maura's hand move to rest on her hip and she shivered slightly at the contact. Maura smiled into the kiss and Jane pulled away to catch her breath.

"Why have we never done that before?" Jane asked, almost in a haze.

Maura giggled as she leaned in "I have no idea, but I'd really like to do it again"

This one was slightly more exploratory. Jane felt Maura's tongue against her bottom lip seeking entry. She willing allowed her in, moaning as Maura's tongue began a swirling movement, matched by the hand resting on her hip.

The noises Jane was making were enough to make Maura wet. She needed more and she needed it straight away.

Grasping Jane's hip she pushed her onto her back, immediately straddling the detective's slender hips. Stalling for a moment she looked down at the woman beneath her. Breathing heavily her friends eyes were wide as she tried to focus on her. Maura felt Jane's hands on her hips holding her in place. She started a slow tensing and releasing of her stomach muscles causing a gentle pulsing sensation between Maura's legs.

Maura bit her bottom lip, the sensation making her wetter.

"I told you yoga had its uses"  
Jane's gravelly laugh made Maura join in but it turned into a whimper when she felt Jane's grip on her hips tighten pushing her further onto her contracting muscles.

"Jane… stop… Jane…"

Jane immediately released her grip on Maura's hips, stopping all movement and sitting up slightly took her friends hands.

"Sorry Maura, God I'm so sorry" Jane pulled Maura against her kissing her neck.

"No, Jane, no I didn't want you to stop completely. You can feel how wet I am right? Maura pushed herself against Jane's bare abdomen to remind her causing the brunette to moan.

"I don't want you to stop I just need to slow down. I want this to last but if you kept doing that I was going to cum all over you in a minute". Moving her arms around Jane's back she unclasped her bra. Jane leaned back so she could grab the hem of Maura's nightie, pulling it over her head. Staring at her friend's naked form she echoed her earlier sentiments of "Beautiful".

Maura felt soft wet open-mouthed kisses against her neck, moving down towards her collarbone and eventually latching onto her nipple which was hard and in need of attention. Her fingers twisted into dark curls as Jane moved between both nipples.

"Fuck, that feels good"  
"Maura Isles did you just swear?"  
"There's one thing you don't know about me detective, one thing you couldn't have known since we've never done this before, and that is I have a very dirty mouth when I'm enjoying sexual intercourse"

"Challenge accepted"  
"Challenge a…what… ah…." realisation dawned on the doctor as the kisses moved from her nipples to between her breasts, placing a tender kiss over her heart, resting there for a moment. The kisses continued until Jane's neck couldn't bend any further.

"We're gona have to make this a bit more comfortable if you want…"  
Maura cut her off with sudden movement, rolling Jane onto her back and encouraging the detective to take the position she'd just occupied straddling her hips.

"Jane Rizzoli, please fuck me, now"

Jane didn't need to be asked twice, moving so she was resting over Maura, she placed one hand at the side of Maura's head and kissed her deeply as she snaked a hand down her abs, down her stomach and finally to rest between her legs. She used her index finger to tease the wetness that had built up on Maura's inner lips. Moving her finger up she found Maura's clit circling it while she consumed the scream that was emitted from the smaller woman under her.

"Fuck, yes"

Jane was sure she could get used to the swearing, in fact she might even enjoy it. Capturing Maura's swollen lips for a brief kiss she said her name to try and catch her attention. It took a second attempt because most of Maura's concentration had moved to where Jane's hand rested.

Looking into the eyes of the person she trusted most in the world Jane asked the one question she knew she had to before she changed everything forever.

"Are you sure?"  
Maura smiled leaning up to kiss Jane "God Yes"  
Jane slipped two fingers smoothly into the gathered wetness, holding her breath for a second as she got used to the feeling of being inside her best friend. The feeling was foreign and yet familiar. It felt so right. She tested things out slowly, moving gently. Encouraged by the doctor's moans she increased the speed of her thrusts. Maura's hips were pushing up against her hand, trying to take as much of Jane as she could into her. Jane cautiously attempted to enter her with three fingers and was surprised to find it was easier than she thought.

"Oh hell yes, fuck there Jane, yes"

Jane felt Maura move her hand down between their bodies and looked down in awe as Maura began frantically working her clit. She got so distracted she forgot to move her fingers earning a small nip on her shoulder from her friend.

"Oh yes, Jane I'm so close… yes… … fuck" the swear word was elongated as Maura came hard. Jane felt the woman beneath her stiffen for a minute her muscles clasping around her fingers, holding her inside.

Jane watched in wonder as the woman she realised she loved, let go and gave her everything.

Maura's eyes fluttered open after a few minutes her breathing finally slowing down to a normal rate.

She reflected the smile on her best friends face as she felt her move from inside her. Rolling onto her side Jane pulled Maura to her and kissed her deeply stroking her back.

"Don't do that"  
"What?"  
"Stroke my back?"  
"Why?"  
"I'll fall asleep and I don't want to fall asleep. I want my turn"  
"Your turn? What am I a toy?"  
"You are so much more but I really do want to play with you" normally Jane would have applauded such an attempt at a joke but the tone in Maura's voice left her too aroused to analyse anything.

Maura attempted to move on top of her but Jane placed her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Stay with me?"

Maura's eyes were full of understanding as she kissed the other woman, slowly taking her hand and intertwining their fingers she moved them down their bodies.

The first contact she made with Jane's clit was with her knuckle. The small bud was begging for attention. Maura untwined their fingers and began to stroke Jane gently, bringing wetness up from her lips to make slow easy circles around her clit. Jane bit her lip so hard she thought it would draw blood as she felt Maura kiss her cheek while simultaneously pushing two fingers into her wetness.

Maura whispered a quiet "let go" into Jane's ear because she knew the detective was trying to hold on, trying to hold her feelings in.

Jane released her lip and began to concentrate on the feeling of Maura inside her, taking her, loving her. She'd never felt anything like it before and she never wanted it to stop. But her body wasn't playing the same game and she felt herself on the edge, falling right over when Maura's thumb brushed her clit gently. Burying her head into Maura's neck she let go, cuming hard, breathing heavily. The feeling of Maura's fingers inside her, holding her there, it felt like everything she'd ever needed from a lover.

Maura stayed with her gently stroking her through some strong aftershocks. When Maura removed her fingers Jane wanted them back straight away. Maura saw it in her eyes and leaned in to kiss her immediately.

"We can do that as many times as you want"

Jane laughed, "You read minds too?"  
"I felt exactly the same five minutes ago"

"What are we doing?"  
"What feels right?" Maura wasn't sure it was the right answer but it was all she could come up with.

"Yeah, it does. God it feels so right. Jane put her arms around her other half and kissed her. Stroking exposed skin and intermittent kisses brought them back down but it was to a place they both wanted to be; a world that despite it's dust and death was now filled with a love both of them had been looking for but missing for years.

Maura reached for her phone on the bedside table and unlocked it.

"If you're ringing Ma to tell her I'm disowning you"

Maura scowled and stuck out her tongue as she found what she was looking for. Pressing play the first bars of "The Biggest Part of Me" began to play.

Jane's laugh filled the room as she began to hum the intro.

"I've never had a song with anyone. Can this be ours?"  
Jane was amused and secretly overjoyed that Maura wanted something so simple and yet so intimate. She refrained from making her trademark smart remark instead kissing the top of Maura's head and pulling the comforter around them

"Sure this can be our song"

Running her fingers up and down Maura's arm she felt the doctor relax against her, her breathing slowing down as she began to fall asleep.  
"Maur?"  
"Uhuh?" the sleepy undertone to her response told Jane it was now or never.

"I love you"  
Maura placed her hand on Jane's heart and turned to kiss her softly.

"I love you too". Resting her head on Jane's chest they fell asleep to the strains of Ambrosia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**A/N: Phew, right that's out of my system so back to Take Me – come join me, we're having fun over there! Hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
